The Key To OneUpping A Lane
by Zucht
Summary: When her car runs out of gas on her way home from Metropolis, Lois needs a bed for the night; does she dare kick Clark out of his when it's after midnight?


The Key To One-Upping A Lane

**The Key To One-Upping A Lane**

The crunch of gravel her car made was unnaturally loud as Lois Lanes' car coasted to a stop just inside the gate to the Kent Farm. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and breathed a sigh of relief that her car had waited till now to run out of gas. The last ten miles of the trip the gage's needle had been past the empty mark.

It had been a rough trip home from the Daily Planet. Halfway through the trip she had witnessed a three car accident. She stopped, rendered aid, and began thinking about how to write the story…

…It was after midnight when she had finished giving the Highway Patrol her statement. Another 20 minutes was spent on finishing her article before she emailed it to her editor.

She used nearly every curse word she knew when she pulled into the only gas station between her apartment, over the Talon, and Metropolis. When she found it closed she could have cried, but chose to vent at the top of her lungs.

It didn't take her too long to realize that she'd never make it to Smallville. However, she might just make it to the Kent Farm…

…She smiled as she heard the faint tinkle of metal tags, just before the quiet taps of nails, as Shelby stood against her door looking in at her.

"Hi, Shelbs!" She said as she started to open the door. "How's my favorite four legged Kent?"

He backed up and sat before answering her with a muffled, "Ruffrr." Followed by a whine.

"Poor fella', has Smallville been counting his plaid instead of playing ball?"

She laughed when he started walking toward the farm house with a slow wag of his tail.

"Don't make me hit you with my car again!"

He stopped, looked back at her and wagged his tail faster.

"Smart ass!" She mused, 'Must know I'm out of gas.' With a smile to herself, she grabbed her purse and followed him. 'It'll feel good to kick Clark out of his bed tonight.'

When they reached the farm house, Shelby sat in the yard and watched her step through the unlocked door…

As her eyes became accustomed to the dark living room, she could tell that he was in the kitchen moving in the zombie-like state he would get into whenever he was half asleep. When he opened the refrigerator door and leaned in, she rushed through the room and up the stairs.

She chuckled to herself in anticipation of the look on his face when he found her in his bed and realized that he had to sleep on the couch. With a smile on her face, she stepped into his dark room, stripped down to her briefs, and pulled on the discarded flannel shirt that she found hanging on the back of his chair like always.

With a contented sigh, she flopped down on the bed only to jump up and across the room. Her hand found the light switch and flipped it on, "What the…?" she stammered at the naked woman draped across Clark's bed.

"Good to see you too, sis."

"What are you doing here?"

Lucy Lane raised her eyebrows and shimmied her torso, "Getting horticulture lessons," she smirked, "What does it look like?"

Before she could answer, Lucy continued, "And just why are you here, after midnight, trying to crawl into Clark's bed?"

Shocked, Lois leaned back against the wall and stared at her sister. It had been three years since she had seen her; physically she looked the same, but mentally she seemed courser – edgier. Not a change for the better…

The door opened, hiding her behind it, and Clark stepped in and immediately stepped back into the hall, shutting the door.

'Lucy!" he grumbled loudly, "I thought I asked you to put something on?"

Hastily she replied, "I'm comfortable this way."

Several unintelligible words were heard from Clark's side of the door before, "Your water is beside the door. I'm moving from the couch to the loft – Don't bother me for the rest of the night!"

They listened to him stomp down the stairs, and then looked at each other…

"Horticulture?"

"What about you, Miss Flannel Shirt?"

"That's different…"

"Yeah, sure."

"…I was going to kick him out of his bed."

Lucy arched an eyebrow.

"It's something we do."

"You two have things now?"

"We're friends… Just shut up!"

"So, you've got no hold on him?"

Lois turned and exited the room, "I'll sleep on the couch, "she muttered as she closed the door.

Clark dropped his pillow and blanket on the couch in the loft and sat down resting his head in his hands. It had been a long evening since he had found Lucy sitting on the steps in front of Lois and Chloe's Talon apartment. He knew that he couldn't leave her there; not only did Lois and Chloe keep unreliable hours, but Lex Luthor might drop in and decide on a little retribution for the money and car she had stolen from him.

He had brought her to the farm after slipping a note under the door for Lois, letting her know where Lucy was. After a light dinner of Spicy Chicken Slaw and blueberries with vanilla ice cream, they had watched a movie that they had rented before leaving Smallville for the farm.

She had been flirty all evening and he had enjoyed it until she had whipped her sweater off and grabbed his belt buckle. He had been polite, yet terse, when he sent her to bed while he kipped out on the couch.

After midnight she had called downstairs asking for a glass of water…

He heard her footsteps and didn't bother to look up. "Lucy…" he growled, "go back to bed and leave me alone!"

Instead of leaving, she sat beside him and bumped his shoulder with her own. "I think I'm insulted, Smallville."

His head whipped around and he stared at her.

"Got me memorized yet?"

"Sorry… uh… Where did you come from?"

"Well… One day about 30 years ago a dashing young First Lieutenant was set up with a beautiful book store manager. After a while they got married and had these urges…"

"OK! OK! Let me rephrase… Why are you here – in my barn – on my couch – this very minute?"

"My car ran out of gas just inside your gate. I'm on your couch to thank you for not jumping my sister."

"She told you!?"

"I was behind the door when you came up with her water."

He gave her a shy smile, "You know I have clean shirts in my room?"

She undid a button, "You want it back?"

The sound of the front door closing interrupted their banter.

He looked at her, "Does she have an 'off' switch?"

"Do you trust me?"

He arched an eyebrow before he nodded an affirmative.

"Take your jeans off."

"Lois!"

"Trust me." She said as she began unbuttoning the Farm Boy's shirt, that she was wearing. "Take your jeans off and lay back…"

After she had left her, Lucy had decided that Lois wasn't going to stop her from being with Clark. Her resolve led to her climbing the stairs to his loft, intending to not take 'No' as an answer!

When she reached the top, she smiled. Clark was in his boxers, lying on his side, facing the back of the couch. Along with the moonlight, her eyes caressed the muscles of his back from his broad shoulders, down the 'V' of his back.

She had taken a step forward when she heard a moan. After a minute of silence she decided that she hadn't heard what she thought she had heard. Deftly, she untied her translucent robe and started to step forward when she heard another moan; a decidedly feminine moan.

Before she could react, a shapely leg encircled Clark's waist and an equally bare arm clasped at his back. Another moan accompanied her sister's head as it raised up emitting a very carnal moan.

Lucy watched as Lois began feverishly kissing Clark's neck while grinding against him. With a tear in her eye, she retied her robe and silently retreated to the farm house.

Out of the corner of her eye, Lois saw Lucy leave and held her breath until she heard the front door close again. She pushed away from Clark and pulled his shirt back on.

"Ok, Smallville, you can open your eyes now."

His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her shyly, "Eh… Thanks Lois."

She patted his shoulder, "No thanks necessary, I promised your mom to keep you out of trouble."

"But that was…"

"Don't mention it. I'm serious, never mention it ever again." She threatened before trying to get up. "Move your arm before I rip it off!"

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch in the house."

"You can't."

"Just watch me."

"You really can't, Lois."

"And why not?"

"Because you just convinced Lucy that we're having a rather heated tryst."

"Tryst? Let's just call it friends with benefits."

"I don't think so."

"Well I do."

"Think about it." He said as he pulled the blanket over the two of them, "Lucy knows both of us; knows that we are friends, knows that we're not a 'one-night-stand' kind of couple, knows that you don't put your friendships in jeopardy. So she would know that if we ever started this kind of relationship that we would be playing for keeps."

"Crap!"

"Relax, Lois, it's just one night. Besides, we have a chaperone – right Shelby?"

She could hear the dull thump of his tail as it lethargically beat against the floor in a darkened corner of the loft.

With a heavy sigh, she allowed him to pull her close. Not for the first time she noticed the natural warmth he generated. There was trust; she knew she could trust him… as she smelled his natural muskiness she wondered if she could trust herself.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**The End**


End file.
